For background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,581, 4,922,542 and 5,305,387.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved noise reducing headset that may include active noise reduction.
According to the invention, a module in a noise reduction headset includes an enclosure having walls. A driver is mounted in one of the walls. A port and a resistive opening in parallel intercouples the interior and exterior of the enclosure. The headset includes an earcup enclosing first and second cavities separated by a divider. The headset further includes a circumaural sealing pad constructed and arranged to effectively seal the first cavity to the head of a person.
In a specific aspect of the invention, for active noise reduction, a microphone is located in the first cavity adjacent to the driver.
Other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawing in which: